1842
by Wisely-san
Summary: Qui a dit qu'un bout de papier ne pouvait pas changer une vie ? On a beau dire ce que l'on veut, Chine en a fait l'amère expérience, et Hong Kong encore plus. Résumé pourri.


**Hello people ! Voilà, ça fait un moment que je voulais faire ça, mais j'avais la flemme de recopier and all, c'est pas sérieux hein ? Haha ! Surtout que je viens de finir là, parce que, j'aurai pas dit, mais il me manquait plein de choses =o**

**Sinon, les gens, hier, pendant que je recopiais tranquillement, j'ai fait un petit tour sur Zerochan, et là, je vois pas une image Hong Kong et Norway o_o J'suis trop choquée de la mort qui tue là... Nan mais ça fait peur D: Bref, c'était petit truc pas intéressant de ma vie... **

**Bref, j'ai fait un dessin pour cette fic, je le mettrai sur mon deviantart plus tard dans la journée ^^ Et... Je sais pas... L'es bizarre ce machin... Bah, faut dire que je trouve que j'aurai pu faire beaucoup mieux... Je pense... Mais je voulais absolument le poster avant la rentrée... Donc voilà... =/ **

**Que dire d'autre ? Ah ouais ! J'ai beaucoup d'idées de fics, donc, je pense que je vais mettre un poll sur mon profil, parce que je sais pas par quoi commencer T_T **

**DISCLAMER : I own nothing ! Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, l'Histoire appartient à chacun. **

**Enjoy ~**

**La flemmarde que je suis à quand même scanné son dessin ! \o/ Miracle hein ?  
**

**Link (Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Va sauvez Zelda toi ! /BUS/) : ** wisely-san. deviantart #/ d5dr6y6**  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**1842**

**.**

Un petit garçon courait, tout essoufflé. Il semblait désespéré. Il avait même de petites larmes au coin des yeux. Le garçon s'arrêta quelques instants pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il serra fort contre sa poitrine un bout de tissu qui émit un sorte de petit gémissement étouffé. Aussitôt, l'enfant repris sa course effrénée.

Ledit enfant avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une couette basse. Il avait aussi des yeux dorés brillants de larmes. Et il semblait être très jeune.

Mais revenons en à sa course désespérée.

Il avait beau courir de toutes ses forces, il s'essoufflait très vite et avait donc beaucoup de mal à respirer ce qui l'obligeait à faire beaucoup de pauses pour pouvoir retrouver sa respiration. De plus, cela faisait un certain moment qu'il courrait ainsi, ce qui avait entraîné l'apparition de quelques points de côtés, chose qui le contraignait à s'arrêtait et qui ralentissait encore plus sa course.

Cependant, rien de tout cela ne l'empêchait de courir tout en serrant la petite boule de tissu dans ses bras.

Le jeune garçon arriva bientôt devant une grande maison où il entra en courant, détruisant presque la porte dans sa précipitation.

Là, il se mit à courir dans les couloir comme si la mort en personne se trouvait à ses trousses. Il glissa et manqua à plusieurs occasions de tomber et de s'écraser sur le parquet lustré mais il se rattrapa à chaque fois in extremis.

Il glissa une énième fois et passa à toute vitesse avant de revenir plus doucement pour s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il venait de passer en trombe.

Il ouvrit donc la porte dans un grand fracas avant de s'exclamer :

- Gēgē ! gēgē !

- Hong Kong, aru !, s'écria ledit gēgē outré.

Oui, parce que ce petit garçon était en réalité Hong Kong et celui qu'il appelait 'grand frère' était Chine.

Bref, le jeune Hong Kong n'écouta pas les protestations de son frère et se précipita à côté de lui en tendant le bout de tissu.

- Il est blessé, gēgē, sauve le !

Le chinois prit doucement le tissu pour voir enveloppé un tout petit panda. Maîtrisant sa pulsion première qui aurait été d'aller le porter dans sa chambre afin de le guérir et de l'y élever (oui, Yao faisait de sa chambre un paradis pour pandas), il rendit le panda au petit brin en lui demander de l'emmener à un serviteur pour qu'il s'en occupe.

Déjà la première réaction de Yao avait surpris Hong Kong, mais là, il était clair que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il regarda alors dans la pièce pour voir un autre homme assis nonchalamment en face de son frère. Cet homme était blond et avait des sourcils très épais, ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux émeraudes moqueurs. Il portait des vêtements étranges du point de vue du hong kongais. Et il portait une épée à portée de main aussi, ce qui, soit dit en passant, était assez effrayant.

Rien que l'apparence de l'homme ne disait rien à Hong Kong. D'instinct il ne lui faisait pas confiance. De plus, il semblait être un de ces occidentaux dont son gēgē n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de se méfier.

Le jeune brun tira alors la manche du chinois pour récupérer son attention qui avait été détournée par quelque chose que l'autre home lui avait dit dans une langue étrange qui lui était inconnue.

- Gēgē, qui est-ce ?

Chine ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- Hong, retourne dans ta chambre.

- Mais-

- Tout de suite, aru !

Le ton de Yao à ce moment glaça l'enfant. Il n'avait jamais entendu son grand frère s'adresser à lui ou à qui que ce soit ainsi. De ce fait, il en blâma l'occidental et le classa mentalement comme ennemi.

D'ailleurs, cette conversation faisait rire l'occidental qui s'entretenait avec le chinois quelques minutes plus tôt. Malgré le fait qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir et de cacher son hilarité, quelques éclats de rire raisonnaient dans la pièce.

- Quelque chose te fait rire, Angleterre, aru ?

En disant ces mots, on sentit la colère que ressentait le chinois.

Les paroles de Yao firent cesser le rire de l'anglais qui retrouva instantanément son calme et son côté glacial.

Le blond se recula sur ses coussins avant d'annoncer :

- Comme tu le sais Chine, tu as perdu.

Le regard de la plus vieille nation se durcit sensiblement alors que celui de Hong Kong, qui était resté, était perdu. Bien entendu, il avait vu que son frère était de moins en moins présent et qu'à chaque fois qu'il rentrait il était couvert de blessures. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque guerre, ni que son frère l'ai perdue.

- Et comme, j'en suis sûr, tu le devine, je suis là pour récupérer les gains de ma victoire.

Sans un mot, Chine hocha la tête, oui il était au courant. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa : le britannique s'exprimait en mandarin et non en anglais. Il trouva cela tout de suite très suspect et en mauvis pressentiment s'empara de lui sans qu'il ne sache exactement pour quoi.

- Gēgē ?, demande de nouveau Hong Kong en tirant la manche de Yao.

- Sors de cette pièce immédiatement Hong, aru.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ne pose pas de questions, pars juste.

Le jeune hong kongais hocha la tête et commença à s'avancer vers la porte pour s'en aller quand une autre voix claqua, un brin amusée :

- Tu devrais rester petit. Crois moi, cela va t'intéresser.

Hong Kong lança un regard interrogateur à son grand frère qui semblait aussi dépassé qu'il l'était. Il décida donc d'aller s'asseoir de nouveau à côté du chinois et d'attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer, même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi quoi que ce soit que dirait cet étranger l'intéresserait.

Bien vite le silence s'installa entre les trois nations. Entre l'amusement du britannique, l'incompréhension du hong kongais et la colère du chinois, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus joyeuse et accueillante.

- Tu te nommes Hong Kong, c'est bien ça ?, demanda l'occidental.

Le jeune asiatique se contenta de hocher la tête, se cachant un peu derrière le chinois. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il était trop étrange, trop différent.

- Chine, Arthur se retourna alors vers Yao, tu as perdu la guerre et je vais récupérer mon dû, _maintenant_.

Le plus vieux ne put rien faire de plus que hocher la tête, il n'avais pas son mot à dire, après tout il avait perdu et le perdant ne pouvait pas négocier avec le vainqueur, encore moins si ce vainqueur s'appelait Arthur Kirkland et qu'il était un pirate qui n'écoutait personne d'autre que lui même, et à son souverain, actuellement sa souveraine. Il était vrai que Chine avait déjà refusé une fois, mais il ne pouvait plus.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du seul blond de la pièce. Ce qui allait arriver n'était pas juste pour le plus vieux, mais qui avait dit qu'il était juste ?

- Je vais être rapide. Je veux que cinq ports soient ouverts aux britanniques, en voici la liste, commença calmement l'anglais sans se départir de son sourire tout en tendant une feuille au chinois.

Ce dernier survola rapidement lesdits ports qui devaient être ouverts avant de reposer la feuille devant lui tout en fermant les yeux.

- Ensuite, je veux que tu rembourses l'opium qui a été détruit ainsi que le coût de cette guerre. Voici le montant.

Les yeux de Chine s'écarquillèrent. C'était un montant colossal. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir payer une telle somme.

- C'est beaucoup trop ! Je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser autant, aru !

- Tu as quatre ans, ajouta simplement Arthur.

Le brun serra les poings, il ne pouvait pas frapper l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, à moins qu'il ne veuille de nouveau perdre. Et il ne pouvait se le permettre.

- Après, à propos des douanes, le montant à payer sera fixé par nos deux gouvernements.

- Cela me sera désavantageux ! Tu veux me ruiner ?

Le britannique se contenta de sourire tout en dédaignant cette question, puis il repris comme si cette interruption n'avait pas eut lieu.

- Continuons veux-tu ? S'il y a un quelconque problème entre un chinois et un britannique, nous trancherons selon ma juridiction.

- Et bien entendu, tes citoyens ne seront pas avantagés par ce système, ironisa Yao avec un sourire sans joie.

- Voyons Yao, ne sois pas désagréable, j'ai presque fini. Si tu signe un quelconque traité avec quelque nation que ce soit, le privilège que tu as accordé à cette nation m'est acquise aussi.

- Tu veux dire que quoi que je fasse, tu seras toujours avantagé, aru ?

- Tu as tout compris. Dernière clause...

Le sourire de l'Empire Britannique s'élargit et ses yeux se posèrent sur la plus jeune nation présente. Il allait faire souffrir le chinois, une sorte de vengeance, pour ainsi dire.

- ... Je prends Hong Kong avec moi.

Le sang de Chine se glaça instantanément. Il regarda le blond qui souriait de toutes ses dents avec horreur, puis il porta son regard sur son plus jeune frère qui le regardait sans comprendre.

- Angleterre ! Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle ! Je n'aime pas du tout cet humour, aru !

- Oh, mais ce n'est point une plaisanterie. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Arthur, non ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me prends pas Hong Kong !

- Voyons mon cher Yao, tu n'as tout simplement pas le choix.

Et sur ces mots, l'anglais se leva pour aller s'agenouiller devant le petit qui se cacha un peu plus derrière Chine. Il lui tendit la main en essayant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant ce qui effraya encore plus le petit garçon.

- Hong Kong, nous partons.

Le petit brun resserra sa prise sur le vêtement du chinois tout en secouant la tête. Il ne voulait pas partir. On parlait de son frère quand même, il était hors de question qu'il parte loin de celui qui l'avait élevé toutes ces années. Hors de question qu'il parte loin de sa maison.

- Je t'emmène dans ta nouvelle maison. Tu viens Hong Kong.

- Je veux pas...

- Tu n'as pas le choix petit.

Avec cela, il se leva et attrapa le poignet frêle de l'enfant pour ensuite le tirer à sa suite. Hong Kong essaya de retourner vers Chine, mais la poigne du blond était trop forte, il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était se faire emporter loin de son foyer. Malgré combien il essayait de résister, cela s'avérait inutile, il se faisait entraîner toujours plus loin.

C'est alors que Yao se releva et se lança à leur poursuite. Il semblait à peine s'être éveillé d'un cauchemar.

- Angleterre ! Ne fais pas ça ! Arrête, aru !, s'écria le chinois désespéré.

Mais évidemment, ledit Angleterre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il ignora tout bonnement son confrère asiatique. Comme si l'autre avait un quelconque droit de s'opposer à ses décisions à ce stade.

- Gēgē ! Gēgē !, hurla le plus jeune tout en se débattant.

Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas partir chez cet occidental. Il ne voulait pas aller dans une maison étrangère. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que rester aux côtés de Chine. Pourquoi devait-il suivre un étranger ?

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues pâles, laissant deux sillons humides sur sa peau. Il sanglotait énormément, ce qui rendait sa respiration laborieuse et ses paroles incompréhensibles.

- Je ne veux pas ! Laissez moi !

Il essaya de frapper le blond mais ses petits poings ne faisaient rien à l'autre nation qui avait déjà traversé beaucoup de guerres et de batailles, alors ce n'était pas les petits coups de poings d'un enfant qui allaient lui faire mal.

- Angleterre... Je t'en supplie..., murmura Chine.

Excédé, Arthur se retourna d'un coup, lâchant le poignet du petit brun par la même occasion, et lança un regard noir à l'homme en face de lui.

- Écoute Chine, je vais être clair. Tu. N'as. Pas. Le. Choix. Hong Kong va venir vivre chez moi et rien ne m'en empêchera. Maintenant, nous devons partir. Hong Kong, nous partons.

Mais le plus petit s'était déjà précipité dans les bras de son frère et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'accrochait au chinois comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage, autant dire qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir.

- Tch, tiqua l'anglais.

Il ne comptait pas s'attarder, mais vu comment c'était parti, il ne prendrait pas la mer avant plusieurs années, et il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre aussi longtemps.

Il repris le poignet du brun et le traîna sans que ses protestations ne le gênent outre mesure. Le petit, lui, essayait de se libérer de la prise britannique en se débattant et il hurlait à s'en briser la voix qu'il ne voulait pas partir, il appelait son frère à l'aide, mais ce dernier était cloué au sol, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

- Gēgē ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas !

Mais Chine ne pouvait rien faire, et cela lui brisait le cœur, il devait abandonner consciemment son petit frère. Rien que pour cela, il détestait le britannique encore plus qu'il n'avait jamais haït qui que ce soit.

- Arthur ! Je te jure que je te le ferai payer, aru !

Cela arracha un sourire au blond qui se retourna lentement vers le chinois qui se trouvait toujours à terre avant de lui dire :

- Don't you know, Yao ? The sun never set on the British Empire.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il entraîna le hong kongais à sa suite vers le port avant de faire voile vers sa patrie, laissant l'Asie loin derrière lui, oubliant les larmes que versait toujours le petit brun à ses côtés. En réalité, sur l'océan, il redevenait le conquérant qu'il était. Il ne se sentait vivant que sur son bateau, quand il pouvait aller où il voulait dans le monde. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Après tout il avait raison, quelle chance avait Chine de se venger de lui ? Il était l'Empire le plus important du monde, il avait des colonies aux quatre coins du globe, définitivement, le soleil ne se coucherait jamais sur l'Empire Britannique.

**.**

_1842-1843 : Traités de Nankin et de Humen, la Chine cède Hong Kong aux britanniques, elle ouvre cinq ports (Xiamen, Canton, Fuzhou, Ningbo et Shanghais), elle paye les indemnités de guerre, le prix du droit des importations et des exportations est décidé par les britanniques et les chinois (en gros, ce sont les douanes), s'il y a un litige entre un chinois et un britannique c'est la juridiction britannique qui tranche (droit de la juridiction consulaire), et enfin l'Empire Britannique devient la nation la plus favorisée_.

**. **

* * *

**.**

**D**onc translation time :

_Gēgē : Grand frère (Chinois)_

_The Sun never set on the British Empire : Le soleil ne se couche jamais sur l'Empire Britannique (Anglais)_

**j'ai mis la traduction dans le texte, mais je pense aux bouses en anglais donc je le traduis ici xP Et franchement, on dirait pas mais écrire "Anglais" à la place de "English" ou "British" c'est super dur ! D= **

**Sinon, bon, les trucs sur les Traités, comme d'hab', on dit merci wikipédia xD Et pour les traduction on dit merci Google Trad' ! Bon pas pour l'anglais, mais pour le chinois, j'ai faillit en mettre plus, mais comme je comprenait rien, ben non xP **

**Ah oui, à propos des Traités ! Le plus important c'est celui de Nankin, après... Voilà quoi u_u Et euh... Ah oui ! Tout ça s'est déroulé après la Première Guerre de l'Opium (1839 - 1842). Et je crois que c'est tout ^^ **

**Bref, reviews ? =3  
**


End file.
